This invention relates to a new and improved laminated decorative film providing a pearlescent appearance or effect which pearlescent appearance or effect also may be referred to as a pearlacious or pearl-like appearance or effect, and this invention further relates to a new and improved manufacturing process for manufacturing such laminated film.
Innumerable laminated decorative films are known to the prior art which are widely used for innumerable applications including decals, signs, posters, highway signs, traffic markers, artist's layout materials, etc. Various of these laminated decorative films provide a gold effect, iridescent or rainbow effect, different colored effects, different design effects, etc.
An attractive and desirable appearance or effect is the pearlescent effect due to the similarity with the effect produced by natural pearl.
Accordingly, there is a need in the laminated decorative film art for a new and improved laminated decorative film providing a pearlescent appearance or effect and for a new and improved process of manufacturing the same.